Talk:Season 5
Cast Question I know it's already been reported that some of the supporting cast for present/past seasons will be upgraded to starring roles and/or have been signed for Season 5. Do we want to go ahead and add these or do we want to wait until Season 4 is over as it's kind of spoilerish to say that so and so will be in season 5? TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:21, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'd wait until Season 4 is over and we have some more specifics.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Can we add Stephen Dillane as Stannis Baratheon to the starring cast? Comic-Con GoT part 2 Dan and Dave confirm Stannis (at 7:00) Season 5 Spoilers (No actual spoilers in the question) In regards to the returning cast, is it not a spoiler to say that people like Gendry and the actor who played Jaqen will be returning? ...We don't even know if he's returning. But you should always assume that living characters can return. For that matter, dead characters can return in flashbacks, i.e. Eddard and/or Catelyn have flashback scenes in later books.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I realise that they can return, but in the returning starring cast section, Joe Dempsie and Tom Wlaschiha's names are there, suggesting that they will return in season 5. Not only (to me, opinions and whatnot) is this a spoiler, but is it wise to include their names if we don't know if they will be returning? - Son Of Fire (talk) 03:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::No. This is not a spoiler. You should tacitly assume that living characters can appear in any season, and not be surprised that they will appear next season. If anything, it's a disappointment when they don't reappear.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :::That said Gendry should still not be listed here, regardless of potential spoiler issues, as it is pure speculation. He wasn't in season 4 and the youtube video which keeps being used as a source does not actually say he is returning. In fact when directly asked (at 4:15) Joe Dempsie says "Who knows". There is no reason to include him when other main characters such as Sansa who are clearly returning to the show based on the set up in recent episodes are not listed until there is actual evidence of their return. [[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 03:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Imogen Given that they are casting Maggy the Frog, they're probably casting Young Cersei. The citation for this is the link to WinterIsComing.net's views.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Directors There are so many new directors in Season 5. Plus, with the departure of Michelle MacLaren, this is the first time since Season 2 in which there is no female director (nor was there one in Season 1).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sellsword Castings I have a question to the Daenerys storyarc in Essos, wouldn't it be necessary to cast actors for portraying sellswords? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the "Second Sons" would play a major role according to the books, under their new commanders Brown Ben Plumm and Kasporio the Cunning, also the "Windblown" with "The Tattered Prince" would appear. --Exodianecross (talk) 02:27, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Possibly, but they have cut out large sections of Daenerys's storyline. Brown Ben didn't even appear last season.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:17, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I know, but the producers have shown that they cut out persons because of the costs and let them later appear if necessary! The important parts of Plumm and Kasporio would be their new allegiance with the Yunkai'i and the meeting with Tyrion and Jorah! The same for "The Windblown"! --Exodianecross (talk) 08:27, July 24, 2014 (UTC) San Diego Comic-Con is this weekend. We normally get some casting news out of that convention anyway. Let's see what they announce.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Allright, then we'll see! And I've almost forgotten, the "Golden Company" would appear too, according to the books! --Exodianecross (talk) 01:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Any news about the sellswords? Perhaps this storyarc that include Brown Ben, Kasporio, The Tattered Prince and the Golden Company won't take part until Season 6? It's possible that the focus is now on Dorne and the High Sparrow! --Exodianecross (talk) 01:23, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Adaptation From the page... "Ultimately, judging by casting news of characters that only appear at the end of A Dance With Dragons, it seems Benioff and Weiss have opted to adapt the fourth and most of the fifth books in a single season, presumably by simplifying and cutting some story lines, which would mean Season 5 will reach the end of all source material published as of 2014." Which characters would these be? The only possible match I can see amongst the announced characters is Yezzan zo Qaggaz who appears mid A Dance With Dragons and is mentioned earlier in the book. All the other new characters that have been announced are either from previous books or don't actually appear in the books (eg Trystane). If the remaining source material were done as two seasons it's still entirely plausible that all these characters could appear by late season 5 still. Making an assumption like this based on one character is also flawed as story lines in the show often move at different paces to each other than they do in the books. So while one storyline could be further ahead others would be behind. I'm not saying if they will or won't do 1/2 seasons with what's currently published, but simply that the argument presented here is flawed (the use of the word ultimately doesn't help either). 05:05, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I have rephrased the section slightly to make it more accurate. [[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 04:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Could it be that the Dorne Storyline will feature in Season 5 and the Iron Island storyline and other missing characters will feature in Season 6, this could also dig into Winds of Winter finishing Winds of Winter in Season 7. Then 1 long or 2 Seasons for Dream of Spring. I expect they could do this because they don't want to upset GRRM's publicist and he can get the books out first. 20:10 September 7 (KZH) Kevan Lannister? Will Ian Gelder return in his role as Kevan Lannister? After Tywins death he would play a major role. --Exodianecross (talk) 15:34, July 27, 2014 (UTC) : I'm hoping that both Kevan and Lancel will return in S5, but the latter is particularly important, and with the inclusion of the High Sparrow I'm sure he will be back, as he plays a major role in that story arc.-- 16:00, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Minor? I don't think so! According to that what I've red in the books he will play a significant and more important part! After Tywin's death he's the last one of the "brothers", Tywin, Tygett and Gerion! The last ones weren't mentioned throughout the series because they are death or disappeared, before the series started. But in the books Kevan will be called to become Lord-Protector to the realm for Tommen, and he wanted to send Cersei home to Casterly Rock! I don't want to spoiler and hope that what I've written is allright! --Exodianecross (talk) 16:30, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Where did I write that Kevan has a minor role?-- 16:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake! I've red wrong! --Exodianecross (talk) 16:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Characters not appearing There are wide reports that Hodor, Meera, and possibly Bran will not appear this season. Should we note this on the page? TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:42, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :It already has been noted at the bottom of the "Production" section. - Son Of Fire (talk) 03:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm... if Bran and Hodor aren't in Season 5, I wonder if it'll be like Feast for Crows, with about half the main characters not appearing in Season 5, and then the missing half appearing in Season 6 with most of the season 5 characters not appearing or only having 1-2 chapters? It'll be interesting for a season with 0 Danaerys and 0 Tyrion... might hurt the ratings a little :P DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 13:17, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Bran was confirmed to appear in Season 5 by Isaac Hempstead-Wright during an interview with On Demand Entertainment, released on the 4th of September. --Fenrir51 (talk) 16:43, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Isaac also stated during an interview at Comic Con In San Diego this past July that he was definitely due to appear in Game of Thrones for Season 5. I would imagine that, as part of the starring cast, he would know his own situation better than Kristian Nairn. The annoying thing is, though, that various media outlets are still reporting about Hempstead-Wright's alleged cut from the series as if it's actual news, even though it was based on nothing but fan speculation, stemming from an offhand comment by Kristian Nairn. --Fenrir51 (talk) 10:49, September 6, 2014 (UTC) An online article by Entertainment Weekly about the "Top 8 Misconceptions of GoT season 5" just came out. They still insist Bran won't be in next year. It isn't as though Isaac Hempstead-Wright's comments to the contrary are hard to find. I swear, every time this account appears online, they never even cite the interviews where Isaac Hempstead-Wright said he will be appearing. Do journalists not believe in checking their sources anymore? --Fenrir51 (talk) 23:38, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Yikes. They also said that "the producers have indicated that the Iron Islands will be absent from Season 5"....without citing ANY sources at all. They're just wild mass guessing, like the rest of us! Yeah a lot of us FEAR that, but we have no idea what's going on. Similarly they're reporting the LS stuff as fact. God, I hope the producers are playing coy when they say "we're not sure if that surprise will actually be in the TV show"...I thought they just moved it to the Season 5 finale, for the sake of having a strong climax to Season 5 (which sort of makes sense, it kind of ends at a midpoint and they want another Red Wedding/Tywin death scale event). It's not even like they have to do "actual work" - they could just read this off of the wiki page here.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:32, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Characters in the plot summary The plot summary probably should mention all major storylines, if not necessarily each and every major character. The geographic structure works, but I'm at a loss for a way to include Brienne into this. I simply don't know where to add her in, but she is a major character with her own distinct storyline. The difference with characters like Jaime is that, while he is a major character too, he's as of Season 4 part of the King's Landing storyline, so it makes sense not to explicitly mention him. But Brienne has her own thing going on with Pod, yet... I don't know where to include her in the summary. Any ideas? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:39, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, is she not looking for Sansa? Maybe just add "Sansa Stark, with Brienne on her tail, gets more and more involved in the schemes of Littlefinger". Then again I'm really not fond of using more that two commas in a sentence but I realise it's not incorrect to do so. - Son Of Fire (talk) 12:27, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it'll have to do for now. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:00, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : The High Sparrow and Lancel A recent post on the watchersonthewall.com gives us our first look at Jonathan Pryce on set as the High Sparrow, and also shows Eugene Simmons in his new costume as "Brother Lancel". http://watchersonthewall.com/jonathan-pryce-spotted-game-thrones-set-dubrovnik/ TK-255 (talk) 11:25, October 6, 2014 (UTC) There is no Brother Lancel in the photos. Eugene Simmons is not there, as far as I can see, and that's not what The Watchers on the Wall reported. The *comments* of the article, however, do include a link to the Westeros.org forum in which someone claimed, among other things, to have a description of a scene with Lancel. 12:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, Lancel can be seen in the last few photos of the steps. He's wearing a robe simmilar to that of the High Sparrow, and has his hair cropped short. See Eugene Simmons twitter profile for proof that it's him. TK-255 (talk) 12:30, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :If you mean the guy to the left in this picture (http://watchersonthewall.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/IMG_6558.jpg), that doesn't look much like him, and if that's his haircut, he must've gotten a new one because it looks way shorter than in the Twitter pics. It MIGHT be him... but how do you know? Why did you take this as a given? It certainly has not been reported anywhere. 13:15, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes him. Watch Eugene's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video. His hair is cropped close to the skull, just like in the pics. And it must be true because the user who posted the set report to Westeros.rg did so days before these pics were released on wic.net. He accurately described the High Sparrows costume, the scene of Tommen and the gold cloaks on the steps... all posted three days before photos showing those exact things became available. TK-255 (talk) 13:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Watchersonthewall.com have released their own set report from a trusted source, and it matches Tristan Snow's exactly. So, yes, it seems like he was telling the truth.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 09:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, Eugene Simon confirmed on his own Twitter account last week that he's busy filming for Spring 2015, that settles it: https://twitter.com/Eugene_Simon/status/520634985586622465 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:25, October 12, 2014 (UTC) No Arianne Martell and Kevan Lannister? Could it be that Arianne and Kevan were cut out of Season 5 and will appear in Season 6? Because of the circumstance that Season 5 is filmed after two books with a simoultanously story arc? Then it could be possible to let them appear later! --Exodianecross (talk) 14:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Word out on the street is that they may have recast Kevan in Season 5. Which is for the best, really: the Greatjon Umber debacle was that the cast member had to take a season off...then another. The first time? Maybe, work around his absence. But given that he would ONLY appear in seasons 1 to 3, based on the books...they should have recast him by Season 5.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:09, October 10, 2014 (UTC)